darksunfandomcom-20200214-history
Borys
Borys, also known as The Dragon, was the Sorcerer King of Ur Draxa. Its scales glowed red with the heat of the naked magma, and the clouds gathered beneath its wings like a storm of fire. History Borys was one of Rajaat's 13th Champion of Rajaat that was responsible for cleansing Athas of the 'inferior' races. Listed as "Butcher of Dwarves". He was unsuccessful in his cleansing of the dwarves. During his battle with King Rkard of Kemalok, Borys retreated for an unknown reason. The dwarven scribes at the time thought that Borys died from a battle wound Rkard inflicted, but this was not true. He led the Champions in revolt against Rajaat and was later tasked with keeping him imprisoned for eternity. Demanded a yearly 1.000 slave sacrifice from each of the region's city states so that he could harness the energy he collected from the slaves to keep Rajaat imprisoned. In order to keep Rajaat out of Athas the Champions made Borys the first Dragon of Athas, as far as anyone knows. Sometime after Borys's transformation he revisited Kemalok. Using the power granted to him as the Dragon of Tyr he sapped the life force of every Dwarf in the city leaving it to be swallowed by the desert. Borys was killed by Rikus using Scourge of Rkard, Borys' ancient sword that was crafted for him by Rajaat. Rikus accomplished this with great assistance from Sadira, Neeva, and Rkard. Borys succeeded a previous "Butcher of Dwarves". Pre-Fall of Kalak In order to maintain Rajaat's prison Borys requires all of the City States in the Tablelands region to supply 1.000 people to fuel the seal. Verdant Passage During Kalak's attempt to finish his ziggurat the Dragon was seen by traders heading towards Tyr. Crimson Legion Rikus of Tyr finds out that Urik sent a thousand people to the Crater of Bones to fulfill its levy. The Amber Enchantress Finding out that the Dwarves of Kled had the Book of the Kemalok Kings from Tithian, Borys decided to retrieve the tome. In exchange for not destroying Kled completely Borys would take the book and kill only half of their number. Rikus and Agis lead the defense of Kled. During the conflict Sadira arrived from her journey to the Pristine Tower and forced Borys to make a deal. In exchange for not destroying Borys's Obsidian Orb held within his stomach and the heads of Sacha and Wyan he would let Kled stand and Tyr would not have to pay its levy for a year. In a meeting with Tithian I, the King of Tyr promises Borys that he'll give him double the levy if he is taught how to become a Sorcerer-King. The Obsidian Oracle Borys informs Tithian that the Dark Lens is protected by enchantments. Sorcerer-Kings are cursed to not be able to know of its location due to Sa'ram and Jo'orsh, Kemalok Knights that tried to kill him. He gives Sacha and Wyan to the King of Tyr, but warns him not to trust them. The Cerulean Storm With the Dwarven Knights Sa'ram and Jo'orsh no longer near the Dark Lens and knowing that Tithian betrayed him Borys assembles the Sorcerer-Kings. Abalach-Re, Andropinis, Hamanu, Lalali-Puy, Nibenay, and Tectuktitlay assist in tracking down the traitor king. Abalach-Re manages to kill Sa'ram as she herself died. Borys manages to capture Rkard, knowing that the Mul is not truly prophesied to kill him, to get Jo'orsh to be interrogated and destroyed by his Spirit Lords. Borys's fellow Champions of Rajaat fail to stop Sadira, Rikus, and Tithian. Resulting in him being stabbed by the ''Scourge of Rkard''. The blade snaps after its embedded in his head causing a black ooze to envelope him. The caustic material is Rajaat's essence that powers the blade leaving only Borys's pre-transformation skeleton behind in a pond of the black liquid. Personality Prior to his transformation Borys was cunning enough to lead a revolt against his master Rajaat. Post transformation Borys became vengful against the Dwarves that he was in charge of killing. He is very protective of his history, not wanting anyone to know more about him than that he is The Dragon of Tyr. Unlike most Sorcerer-Kings he is very open to negotiation. That being said he will always harbor a grudge against those who go against him. In battle he barely registers any attack and will ignore even an entire company of soldiers to get to his goal. Tools and Equipment * Scourge of Rkard' '- Steel sword with the ability to increase the wielder's hearing. As a magical weapon it can bypass the defenses of magical beings such as Wraiths and Shadow Giants. * Obsidian Orbs - Held within his stomach, the Obsidian Orbs helped in the transformation process of Borys into the Dragon. Like many Obsidian magic items they allow for spells to be powered by the life force of animals and people instead of plant life. Powers As the Dragon of Tyr, Borys is the most powerful creature in existence on Athas. His form comes from the powerful Defiling Magic that he possesses. Some say the Dragon knows every spell in existence and they would not be dismissed easily. In order to become a Dragon one has to not only master Defiling Magic, but also psionics and Dragon Magic as well. Dragon Magic being a combination of arcane and psionic power. Borys's power comes from the Obsidian Orbs inside his stomach. They allow for him to use his magic by draining the life force of living creatures as opposed to plant life. During combat he does not need to blight the land as a normal Defiler might. This process can be instantaneous and within a wide range allowing for him to steal the life force of entire military legions. He has been shown to be able to use his magic to create realistic illusions of himself as well as turn invisible. While he is not known to breath fire he is capable of breathing a cone of super heated sand. Sources * Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager. PC Game. Mindscape. * The Obsidian Oracle. * Dark Sun: Dragon Kings (June 1992), by Timothy Brown. TSR, Inc. ISBN 1-56076-235-7. * Beyond the Prism Pentad, by Bill Slavicsek. (1995). TSR Inc. ISBN 0-7869-0308-2. * Rise and Fall of a Dragon King. Dark Sun: Chronicles of Athas Book #5 (March 1996), by Lynn Abbey. * ''Dark Sun Creature Catalog (''August 2010), by Bruce R. Cordell. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-5495-7. Category:Characters Category:Sorcerer-King